


Оговорки

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл "Оговорки" с ФБ-2015 - когда что-то пошло не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Призрачный игрок

Акаши|Маюзуми

Сейджуро всегда точно знал, что ему нужно и как этого достичь. Сейчас он хотел заполучить для своей команды Маюзуми Чихиро и, хотя предвидел некоторые сложности, собирался приложить все усилия для осуществления задуманного.

Солнце на крыше палило нещадно, и Сейджуро прищурился, выглядывая светлые волосы. Маюзуми сидел у самого ограждения и читал какой-то журнал в яркой обложке. Сейджуро улыбнулся, немного встрепал челку — опыт делового общения подсказывал, что легкая небрежность облика пойдет только на пользу переговорам, и подошел ближе.

Маюзуми все так же читал журнал, не обращая на Сейджуро никакого внимания, и тот вздохнул — может быть, разговор будет чуть-чуть сложнее, чем казалось.

— Здравствуй, Маюзуми Чихиро, — начал Сейджуро. — Я хочу, чтобы ты стал новым призрачным игроком Ракузана.

Обычно слов «Я хочу», высказанных таким тоном, было достаточно. Люди просто не могли сопротивляться природному обаянию Сейджуро и бросались выполнять его желания. Обычно, но не сегодня — Маюзуми продолжал читать, как будто ему было все равно. Это задевало.

— У тебя есть все качества, необходимые для этого, а если я буду контролировать твои тренировки, ты добьешься даже большего, чем Тецуя в свое время.

По виску скользнула капля пота, и Сейджуро недовольно ее смахнул. Жара начинала доставлять неудобства. Маюзуми, строивший из себя невесть что и не поднимавший головы, — тоже.

— Соглашайся, и мы вместе будем... — Сейджуро на секунду замолчал. О захвате мирового господства говорить было еще рано, этим он планировал заняться уже после выпуска из университета. — И мы вместе выиграем Зимний Кубок.

Он довольно выдохнул и посмотрел на Маюзуми, ожидая реакции. Тот отложил журнал, поднял голову и недоуменно глянул на Сейджуро. Тот вежливо улыбнулся — ровно на столько, сколько требовалось по этикету, — и поднял брови. Маюзуми вздохнул и вынул из уха наушник:

— Ты что-то сказал?

Что ж, это будет еще сложнее, чем он думал.


	2. Капитан

Ниджимура|Акаши

Из кабинета тренера Шузо вышел с тяжелым сердцем. Как бы он ни убеждал себя, что принял единственно правильное решение, расставаться с постом капитана не хотелось. Это была его команда, и пусть он передавал ее в надежные руки, в горле встал горячий комок, который никак не получалось проглотить.

Из вечерней тени навстречу ему выступила невысокая фигура, в которой Шузо после секундного замешательства узнал Акаши.

— А, ты-то мне и нужен, Акаши, — кивнул Шузо. Лучше покончить с этим поскорее. — Ты слышал весь разговор?

— Только последнюю часть, — Акаши чуть заметно покачал головой, и Шузо вздохнул.

— Как раз то, о чем я не хотел распространяться. Что ж, через несколько дней это объявят официально, так что... — он запнулся. Заканчивать все так было сложно.

Акаши смотрел на него с вежливым любопытством, ожидая продолжения, и Шузо криво улыбнулся:

— Я ухожу с должности капитана. Передай мои поздравления Мидориме.


	3. Выбор

Имаеши|Аомине

Дайки зевнул и спрятал брошюру в сумку. Над предложением Тоо определенно стоило подумать, команда показалась достаточно сильной, и тренер у них — отличный мужик. Понимающий.

Да, точно, он пойдет в Тоо, и Сацуки наконец перестанет нудеть, что он совершенно не думает о своем будущем.

— Аомине-кун, правильно? — навстречу выступил парень в очках и незнакомой школьной форме. Дайки он сразу не понравился — слишком уж подозрительная рожа. И улыбочка эта выглядела так, будто парень уже придумал план по захвату мира и прямо сейчас собирается приступить к его выполнению.

Он нахмурился:

— Ты кто?

— Имаеши Шоичи. Рад встрече. — Парень улыбнулся еще шире, и у Дайки зачесались кулаки. — Я капитан команды Академии Тоо.

Дайки моргнул. Решимость пойти в Тоо, еще секунду назад железобетонная, осыпалась осколками. Еще и акцент этот... Тоже очень подозрительный, во всех фильмах, что Дайки видел, так разговаривали только хитрожопые мудаки. Имаеши на эту роль подходил идеально.

— И что?

Имаеши шагнул чуть ближе. Прищурился — Дайки отметил мысленной галочкой еще один пункт в списке «Признаки хитрожопых мудаков» — и заговорил, растягивая слова, как жвачку:

— Понимаешь, мы тратим много средств, разыскивая талантливых игроков по всей стране. И вы, Поколение чудес — игроки, которых мы хотим заполучить всеми возможными средствами.

Дайки приосанился и вскинул подбородок — может, этот Имаеши и не такой уж мудак, раз сразу признал его, Дайки, крутость. Пожалуй, они даже сработаются.

— В вас собрано лучшее, что есть в школьном баскетболе — высокая скорость, великолепная реакция, превосходная точность бросков... — чем больше Имаеши разливался соловьем, тем сильнее Дайки расправлял плечи. Они определенно сработаются.

— Это очень удачно, Аомине-кун, что я тебя встретил, ты-то мне и нужен, — Имаеши на секунду запнулся, поправил очки и закончил: — Ты ведь хорошо знаешь Кисе Рету? Не подскажешь, что бы мы могли ему предложить, чтобы он согласился пойти к нам?

Как он и думал, Тоо — полный отстой.


End file.
